


Silver Swans

by Morieris



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morieris/pseuds/Morieris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really more 'a vague collection of instances in where Darling and Duchess discover feelings for one another'. More specifically for Duchess Appreciation Week the last week of August 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Swans

Her favorite part was when Darling finished her workout. After she showered, put on her lounge clothes, dabbled on Essence of Nympheria, and sat in her lap.

There, she would rest her head in the crook of Duchess’ neck and tell her about her day. How she was still kept at a  _trust-fund distance_ by her parents, “to keep up the appearance of Charmings as  _the_  perfect family.” Duchess would nod and occasionally peck a kiss on her forehead.

Darling still had the support of Dexter and Daring, and now with Duchess too; After reminding Daring who Duchess was and being reassured that he would not try to woo his sister’s girlfriend, the four of them got together splendidly. 

It was still so unbelievable to the two girls. Blondie had even hosted a poll -  _Hot new couple alert! What will we call Darling and Duchess?_  - with the winner being  _Silver Swan._

Normally Duchess would have sneered as something as silly as a couple name. But she was part of a bigger whole now, all her dark, lonely spaces filled with Darling’s cool, steady presence.

 Everyone could see the positive impact the knight had upon the princess. She was no longer honking angry and bitter all the time. That was good.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When word reached Ever After High that the Storybook of Legends was destroyed, Grimm was furious. Ranting and raving from sunrise to close of day, about lost legends, and that it was Apple -  _the_  Apple White who had thrown out the pages.

As a fairytale princess tried and true, Duchess gave all the outward appearance of being shocked and scandalized by this development, but inside, for once, she was grateful to Snow White’s daughter. She had gone to her dorm, slumped besides Pirouette’s bed, and buried her face in her arms, sobbing with relief as the worry fled from her like molting feathers. 

Change hadn’t happened immediately. There were still skeptics and those fearful of the dreaded  _poof_. But, at breakfast, when Apple has announced that she still intended to be Snow White, and Cedar Wood still wanted to be a real girl, everyone had relaxed. The choice belonged to them.

And Duchess was scared all over again.

Duchess liked being a princess. She liked the status and titles. She loved her family’s history and legends (sans the ‘eternal swan’ parts). The girl would not give up dancing for anything - so why did the prospect worry her so?

She was musing this one early, dewy morning as she spun between the topiary decorations in the courtyard. Distantly, she heard the Track and Shield team running through the woods, but could see nothing through the hazy fog. With her earbuds in and her Mirrophone on Spellify, she chose one of the songstress Ethera’s more upbeat - but still rather somber - tracks over her piano tunes.

The music barely registered as her thoughts ran wild.  _To be anyone, anything - nothing dictated, but nothing assured._

She raised a hand over her head, seeing the weak sun filter through her long, flowy sleeve. Stepping lightly over the damp grass, Duchess spun once - twice-  three times, eyes closed - she could do it this time - before bending backwards, too deeply, falling - 

Now Duchess’ back was uncomfortably wet, and she stared up at the sky, breathing heavily, before sitting up to see a figure running toward her. “Great.” She mumbled. Her makeup was probably ruined.

Here was Darling Charming, silvery blonde hair in a very messy bun, sword on her side. Her light blue t-shirt stood out from the haze over grey sweatpants. If it couldn’t be Daring, at least it’s a Charming.

“Oh - Duchess!” She kneeled down, putting an arm on her shoulder “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Said Duchess shortly,turning out of her grasp and peering at her. “Were you with the Track and Shield team?”

“Detour.” She replied, winking. “Now, are you sure you’re okay? That seemed like a pretty hard fall -”

Duchess shakily got to her feet. “I’m good - I’ve done worse.” She said, giving a small laugh. Darling rose with her smiling in response.

The ballerina nodded at the weapon. “So...you do that now?”  _Ugh, what was that, D?_

The princess-knight nodded and drew the weapon from it’s sheath, holding the hilt in one hand and the blade flat across her palm in another. “Yep,” she said, staring down at it proudly. “I don’t have to hide it anymore - that was a pain. I’ve learned so much more under Madam Maid Marian’s tutelage already.”

“Your parents - they really don’t mind?”

Darling cast her eyes down - just a glance - before looking back up. “Well, I haven’t told them yet. It’s only a matter of time until Grimm does, I guess...b-but what about you?”

“Me? Well, ah - “ Duchess raised her hands in confusion. “I don’t know...”

“Don’t you like your destiny?” 

“No! But...It’s mine. I was born into it. And, hello, I am a princess! Girls would go on quests and fight orcs and stuff for a destiny like mine. Even with -” She stopped and threaded her long fingers together and looked downcast. 

After an awkward silence, Darling returned her sword to its holder. “Well, I’d best get back to the trail - I hope I haven’t missed the bog sloshing part -” She fell to one knee. “Charm you later, Duchess!” Smiling, the girl took back off through the morning, catching up to the group as they turned into group, seamlessly stepping into their rhythm.

Duchess looked at her Mirrorphone, where a notification flashed - Blondie was live streaming her latest Mirrorcast. With an absentminded prod at the screen, the princess walked aimlessly back to her dormitory, all the dance taken out of her for now and replaced with....something else.

 

* * *

 

 

Most people in the land of Ever After would be cozied up inside in violent storms like this. When the rain hit the windowpane, they would smile smugly, hands wrapped around a beverage, feeling bad for anyone stuck outside except kappas, water nymphs, weather witches, and ducks.

Duchess could already dance like no other girl in regular circumstances, but with her added ability to dance upon the water’s surface, her steps became speedier, her jumps higher, her twirls faster. There was far more contemporary movements this dark, stormy night, the first small step of switching up her destiny and she beamed the entire time she spun around the lake.

But even she was not waterproof, and eventually the chill and rain got to her. It became harder to get started when your dress was waterlogged -  _Was that lightning?_  She thought, whipping her head around, looking toward the sky.  _That’s it, I guess._

Disappointed, she turned into her swan form, to at least alleviate some of the wetness on the long way back to the castle. She stepped quickly, reviewing the thronework she still had to do - _Oh, that’s right, I said I’d help Fay with some cheer routines_ \- was that before or after helping Briar with ballroom dancing?

Soon she was in an airy hallway; One half was strictly stone walls with flaming torches, impervious against the harsh wind blowing in from the large arched, open windows on the right. It was a very nice juxtaposition, but the crackling fire and patter of rain was interrupted by - 

Swan Duchess turned her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.  _Is someone here?_  She tried to say, but it instead came out as a honk. Continuing down the hallway, she saw a figure sitting on the steps in the little alcove where the hallway turned to the right. 

There was a large, shiny sword haphazardly thrown onto the ground. Darling had her arms wrapped around her legs and her giant bouffant of hair was shaking with sobs. 

Duchess walked up to her.  _What’s up?_

Darling heard the little honk and her head shot up, finding the bird. She gave a small smile and reached a hand out to it. “Aw, I’m okay...I didn’t know birds had headpieces...”

Duchess sighed. With a blinding flash of light and a twirl of floating feathers, she was back as a human...although one crouched awkwardly on the ground. Hurrying up, she sat on the step beside Darling. “So....what’s your problem?”

“My parents...they -” She hiccuped, and Duchess felt a stab in her heart for some reason. “said that if I continue to - w-waver so far from h-how they -” Darling shook with sadness.

The dancer rolled her eyes and guessed at the rest of the sentence “If you don’t play the proper princess part, they’re going to....” They both knew. No one had to say it.

“T-t-they said that there are any amount of g-girls who would love to be g-groomed to be a Charming - “ 

At a loss of how to help, Duchess patted herself urgently, looking for something to use as a handkerchief, finding nothing but a soggy scrap of grey silk dotted with lavender stars that she had wanted to buy more of, kept in a hidden pocket. She offered it awkwardly to Darling with a “Well...here.”.

Darling nodded in thanks before taking it and dabbing at her nose and eyes. “What do your brothers think?”

“They’ll help - but sooner or later, I need to find some kind of job. That’s what I wanted, isn’t it?” She gave a small laugh. “Not to sit around like a - a curio decoration, or a bird in a cage -” Her eyes widened “No offense.”

“None taken.” A sudden wind blew through the small room, cutting Duchess to the bone. She shivered, having been so caught up with Darling’s problems, oblivious to the weather or her condition. “Put an ad out on the Mirror Net - ‘Knight For Hire - family treasure retrieval - ten percent cut. For slaying of all manner of beastie, no less than a hundred - a hundred gold pieces.’” She could hold back no longer, and let loose a loud, screeching sneeze.  _Oh - Fairy Godmother. How embarrassing -_

And then she gave a start - Why did she feel  _embarrassed_  in front of Darling Charming?

“Oh - look at you -” Immediately putting her own issues aside, Darling stood up, taking in Duchess’ clammy skin and twitching nose. “You’re sick - have you been out there? In that  _rain_? No - “ She dragged the taller girl to her feet. “I’m taking you to your dormitory - she flashed the clock on her Mirrorphone - “The Witches’ Stew doesn’t close for about another hour. What’s your favorite?”

It always took Duchess a few seconds to realize when someone was being kind to her “What? No - no, you’re already estranged from - your family -”

Darling’s mouth was a hard line. “What kind, Duchess.” She said sternly.

Humbled, she mumbled out. “T-the Country Stew of the Three Boys Blue.” She bent down and retrieved the fallen sword, presenting it to Darling hilt-first.

“Why thank you - now come.” She took Duchess’ hand and together they ascended the two staircases and elevator to reach the dormitory halls. As they reached the room Duchess shared with Lizzie Hearts, the girl already looked worse from the wear, almost sneezing into the door.

Darling opened the door to a plush black and white room. “Take a good, warm bath. I’ll be back soon.” She pulled out the makeshift handkerchief, looking around. “It’s really quite lovely in here...do you want this back?”

Duchess smiled wearily. “Nah - you keep it.” She coughed and  turned to her dresser, digging through it, avoiding her eye.

Darling looked down, nodded and backed out of the room. Closing the door behind her, she stared at the cloth, confused at first but quietly acknowledging what it was eventually - 

Her first token as someone’s champion

 

* * *

 

 

First, it had been like a knight/princess relationship. Darling would jog around the park as Duchess danced, for exercise and to keep an eye out on miscreants like the forest sprites or Sparrow Hood. 

Duchess would always try to pay her, and Darling would reluctantly agree. She didn’t mind being paid to keep Ginger’s darkly delicious Cerberus Brownies from escaping her sweet shop and biting the townspeople of Book End. Being Apple’s private bodyguard during political events at school always paid handsomely. Working for Duchess was basically being left to her own devices in the girl’s vicinity. She was basically paying for Darling’s company, even though she was on better, if still distant terms with the rest of the student body.

Eventually, Darling said “Listen...you don’t have to pay to keep me around. It doesn’t...feel right, especially when I already enjoy you - your company so much,” She stammered. “Please, just - can we be friends?” She held her hand out.

Duchess stared at her for a long time. Very few people had willingly offered to be her friend, and none of them were around anymore. 

Before Darling could withdraw her hand, Duchess took it in both of hers and said “Forever after.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was when Darling was hired by others to complete more dangerous jobs, like guarding a pig pen from vicious talking roosters, or - currently - hiding a family treasure deep within the caves of the Forgotten Shores is when Duchess got worried. She would hext the thronework assignments to her, enlisting the help of Professor Orcsson when it came to Darling’s metal work class.

“You know Dar, she’ll be fine!” Roared Daring, clapping his hand on Dexter’s shoulder; He and Duchess were sitting around the computer lab. The prince was halfheartedly editing a digital comic while Duchess absentmindedly ran through her Home Evilnomics flash cards. “Now, don’t tell anyone else this,” He continued in a low tone, “But, dare I say, Darling is more capable of being out there than even I!”

And Duchess had agreed silently to herself. Despite her best efforts and that of those around her, she began to withdraw from the crowds, growing paranoid and irritable.  _What if she doesn’t come back? What if I’ll never know what happens?_

When Darling stomped back into the castle early one morning during breakfast, tired and smelling of Warhog’s blood, the entire castleteria hooted and cheered. Her siblings had rushed to her, hugging and removing her helmet for her, handing her a bottle of mint water.

“Well done, little sister!” Said Daring. “You must tell us all about it!”

“I will, I - Duchess!” She unlatched the mechanism that held her suit together and jumped clear of it, running into her friend’s arms and being swept into a spin. “I didn’t think you’d be here - you’re always sleeping in on weekends - “

Duchess laughed, the past week of anxieties sifting away. “It’s been lonely, dancing by myself.” She buried her head in Darling’s neck, not even worried about the smell. “I missed you, you know.”

Darling’s heart jumped a beat, and she found herself surprisingly elated. “Didn’t you get my hexts?”

“Yeah.” Duchess pulled away, still staring at her. “Still missed you, though.”

Darling blushed and looked away, going to address the crowd at large of the cheering to the best of her ability “Hear ye, hear ye - guys - hold on -”

“Pipe down!” Honked Duchess, and everyone stopped.

“Yes, thank you - I will be more than happy to tell my tale for all who wish to hear this afternoon - I’ll send a mass hext as soon as i’ve had a moment to freshen up and rest. Now, if you’ll excuse me...” She stepped back into her armor, connected the pieces, and began walking to her dormitory with her brothers and Duchess in tow.

 

* * *

 

 

After Darling took a good long soak in her tub and furiously applied soaps and scented oils, Duchess flipped through the pictures she had taken on her journey projected onto the wall.

Every new picture seemed to stop her heart - The bodies of seagulls, falling from the sky like rain. An impossibly starry night - before the stars blinked away, one at a time, leaving only the moon shining brightly. She had even gotten someone to film her fighting the great Warhog chief, her great sword against the brute’s ball and chain.

When Darling came out of her bathroom, Duchess rounded on her. “Were you seriously doing all of this? What kind of cuckooland world were you  _in_ , Dar? This is like...dark and grim Wonderland!”

“I made it through, didn’t I?” She replied, shocked. “It was certainly worse than it looked.”

“That’s my problem - what if there’s something you can’t get through?” There was an edge of tears in her voice now. Darling noticed this and went over, sitting on the bed beside her. “You’re ... the best thing that’s happened to me in such a long time and - what if you’re hurt? Or dead? Then - then it’s not about me - and, you know, for once, I’m  _fine_  with that.” Tears began streaming from her brown eyes. “But seeing these - and realizing how dangerous it is -

Darling looked away for a moment, only turning again to grasp at Duchess’ hand. They sat in relative silence before Darling continued. “Look...Duchess, I won’t stop being a knight. Not for you or my parents or anyone else. I know it’s dangerous - and you’re right - one of these days, I may not be so lucky.”

“But know this.” She turned to stare her right in the eye. “I will always try my very hardest to come home knowing that I’m your Champion. But you have to promise to tone it down just a bit, okay? I can’t be worrying about you worried about me.”

Duchess gave her a watery smile and chuckled. “I’ll try, I guess.” 

“That’s my girl. Now ... how about something to eat -” Before Darling could suggest grabbing lunch, Duchess had pulled her in and pecked a kiss on her lips. 

“There,” Giggled Duchess. “Now, it’s official.” 

Darling sat still, her mouth agape, before bursting out into a shriek of laughter and pulling her now-girlfriend into as big a bear hug as she could muster.


End file.
